Only ours
by DropItLikeIt'sHot19
Summary: He thought he outgrew his adventures already, and, faced with the lookalike of a younger Sirius, he tries to ignore this mystery and move on. Harry is tired of life's puzzles, but fate seems determined that he solve this one as well.


**Hello. This is going to be the first story I post on this page. Hopefully you guys will like it. This little plot bunny has been running around my head since forever so I thought I would give it a chance. Constructive criticism is allowed. Though I must warn you that my updates are irregular. I promise to listen to people's suggestions and try to reply to your reviews. Thanks for giving my story a chance.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

Harry swallowed nervously before knocking, his hand crumpling the parchment he was holding. He knew he shouldn't be so uneasy, he was here on official business, but that knowledge didn't exactly calm him.

"Who is being there?" the door opened an inch and someone peeked through the gap.

"This is Auror Potter." he said, unfolding the parchment he was holding."Is Mrs. Elizaveta Nott in?"

The door opened to reveal a house elf with a pointy nose and blue eyes .

"What is you wanting from the mistress?" the elf squeaked at Harry

"I am here on official Auror business. Is she around?" he asked the house elf with a smile. He folded the parchment and was about to ask again when his question was answered by someone else.

"She's in her bedroom." another, deeper voice said. Harry looked up to see Theodore Nott walking towards them. "Nilly inform my mother that her guest is here." Nilly the house elf bowed and a pop was heard as she went.

"She has been expecting you." he led Harry inside towards the parlor. "Please wait here while I fetch her."

Harry sat down on the sofa and looked around, admiring the simple yet elegant feel of the room.

"Does the decoration please you mister Potter?" a lady, whom Harry assumed was Mrs. Nott, with sharp brown eyes was escorted into the room by her son. Harry stood up, shook her hand, and introduced himself, waiting for her to sit on the sofa before seating himself on an armchair to the left.

She smiled at him kindly before addressing Nott.

"Theo, go be a dear and tell the house elves to prepare tea and some cake"

"You don't need to do that ma'am." Harry said but Nott was already gone.

"It is no trouble. You are my guest and I myself would quite like some tea. I must say, it is quite unexpected that you of all Aurors would be here, isn't it mister Potter?" she said, then went on talking without giving him time to answer " I am Mrs. Elizaveta Nott and you are here about my request, am I correct?."

He inclined his head at her and unfolded the parchment.

"It says here ma'am that you submitted an appeal for Auror protection." he asked her as a plate of shortcakes and the tea set arrived.

She poured tea for the both of them and said "It was my son who insisted that I file it. He is worried of what will happen to us with the aftermath of the war. People are angry mister Potter and have sent us death threats. And not just us adults. The letters have continuously threatened his child as well and we can rarely go outside for fear of harm."

Harry drank the tea and set it down before asking "Has anyone tried to harm you before ma'am?"

"Yes they tried. Not only through the mail but when we went to Salazar's Cove someone started firing spells at us and my son was hit with a Furnunculus. He was also almost hit with a Confringo but we managed to get away and apparate home. My poor grandson was terrified. We need the protection mister Potter. People are convinced that it is not just my husband that should be in Azkaban but his whole family."

"I understand the situation Mrs. Nott. Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa have employed guards as well, though not from the Auror Department. Other families are also experiencing this but we cannot do anything if they refuse to be helped."

"Yes, you will find that most of the old families are as stubborn as mules. It will be quite hypocritical of me though to judge them, as it has taken me 5 years after the war ended before I conceded to write down a request."

Harry nodded at her and drank his tea again. He was just about to get up and leave when a baby crawled into the room, going towards Mrs. Nott and crying. Mrs. Nott stood up and scooped up the baby, who buried his face on her shoulder, just when a woman walked into the room.

" I'm sorry mum, he got away from me." the woman, whom Harry recognized to be a former Ravenclaw in their year, got the child from Mrs. Nott's hands and started scolding him as he covered his face with his hands.

"What happened? Why was he crying?" Mrs. Nott asked

" I think he heard your guest..." here she cast a surreptitious glance at Harry before continuing "...knocking at the door and he wanted to go down and 'protect gramma'. I was feeding him and he dropped his spoon and crawled out when I got him a new one."

"But what was the crying about?"

Here the little boy removed his hands from his face and looked towards his grandma with quivering lips and teary eyes.

"Mama." he told his grandmother, looking as though that should explain everything.

" I told him he may not go down here to see you unless he finishes his food." Morag, for it was her, said, seemingly exasperated.

" I already told you, you should eat everything that's on your plate Caelum. And you know that you shouldn't disturb grandmother when she has a guest coming over." she admonished the boy, who burst into tears again.

Here Harry couldn't help but say something in defense of the child. "Ma'am if I may." he started "He was simply worried for your safety. And in light of the recent events he has every reason to be."

"I understand that he just wants to protect me mister Potter." Mrs. Nott cut in, her voice still sharp but her eyes softening a little bit "But he has to understand that what he did was wrong."

"He is a brave little boy isn't he." Morag cooed and the baby slowly removed his hands from his face, allowing Harry to see it fully for the first time.

He dropped the teacup in his hands as he stared at the baby who looked so much like his dead godfather.

"Sirius?"

 **If my story pleased you enough to earn it a place in your favorites/follows I am honored. Please feel free to review and if you spot something not quite right with it or something about the story bothers you then I reiterate, constructive criticism is allowed. No flames please, unless you are a phoenix, or just too hot for your own good.**


End file.
